Adrenaline is the best Drug
by Hello I'm EMO
Summary: Im gonna re-do this one when I finish "My Toxic Valentine".. FYI.
1. Chapter One: Background

**I know! I keep making more and more stories and not finishing any of them! But, I gotta! So Thunder and Fang, ya. Haha read the bottom of my profile if you don't know Thun. **

**Adrenaline is the best Drug**

** My family, we're in it together till the end. We'll kill for each other. And we thought we we're the best. We thought we we're unstoppable, then we ran into them. None of them take anything from anyone. When it comes down to it, they are all blood thirsty, and lethal...**

**Chapter One: Background**

Hey, the name's Shadow. I'm fourteen years old and five nine. I don't have parents that I know of. But I do have a family, even though none of us are blood related. We are always on the run. And if I may say so, we're pretty hot stuff. There are seven of us. And a really annoying cat. But the strangest thing of all about us, we're not one hundred percent human, two precent of our make is bird.

So let me tell you a little bit about my family...

Erin is my right hand girl. She is fourteen just like me. We've grown up with each other practically. Even though she doesn't know it, I love her. I love her more than I love the rest of them. She is about five eight. Her hair is a goldie blond that falls down to the middle of her back. She has blue eyes. And her favorite color is aqua.

Micheal is fourteen and totally crazy. He is six foot and has short brown hair. We became friends when they moved him into Erin and I's hall. He has brown eyes and like the color red.

Sierra is fourteen. She is five foot nothing. Which we all make fun of her for. She is the shortest out of all of us, by a lot. I feel bad for her. But her height never stops her. She has red hair that is pixie cut. Her eyes are a honey color. And she likes hot pink. She is probably the specialest out of all of us, she can read minds.

Gabby is eight, she is five three. She is really into loud noises. And purple. She is quiet for the most part. Like's to keep to herself. She has shoulder length blonde hair. Her eyes are hazel and change with her mood.

Icarus is almost seven and he is five three as well. He is the kinda boy that likes to play dirty. He is always getting into trouble. He has shaggy brown hair and green eyes.

Austin is twelve. He has hit his growth spurt so he is growing about an inch every month. In the present time, he is five seven and a half. He is the darkest out of us all. He is most likely from a mexican desent. His hair is in black spikes. And his eyes are the darkest shade of brown. He is the outgoing one. And he likes to fight.

As for me, I have dark brown hair that needs a trim. Mostly because I really don't like it mixing with my food. And I have dark honey eyes. I'm the leader of the family. And what I say is the way it is. Micheal always says I act like I'm the macho man, and I guess he's right. I like to be proud of myself.

Oh, and our cat. (I really hate cats. But I can't say no when Gabby begs.) Our cat is really annoing as I have already said. Its brown grey mix color. I guess. And it talks. Your never going to meet a creature as annoying as her. Ever.

So we live where ever the wind takes us. But I must say, New York was my favorite, apart from the crowds. Right now, we are living on the west coast. Somewhere in California. Our beds are the trees. And for us, thats livin' large.

We all escaped a year ago from the school in Florida. And when we went back to get the rest of the poor experiments, it was gone.

Our lives we're about to change, derastically. For one, we're not the only ones of our kind out there... And, we're not the hottest either...


	2. Chapter Two: A Beach House

**Adrenaline is the best Drug****  
**** My family, we're in it together till the end. We'll kill for each other. And we thought we we're the best. We thought we we're unstoppable, then we ran into them. None of them take anything from anyone. When it comes down to it, they are all blood thirsty, and lethal...**

**Chapter Two: A Beach House**

With living on the run, you know how to break and enter. All in all, we like to stay on the down low and stick with garbage can food, but every once in a while, your stomach won't take anything but stolen.

As you may have guessed, we're sneaking into a beach house. It was about ten miles from the big city of L.A. so we guessed it was a weekender hot spot for whoever the owners were.

This is the part where we guessed wrong.

With his uncanny ability to pick locks, Austin got us in with two trys on the back door. Now, when we do this, we make sure no one is home, and probably won't be for a while. We check for some high tech security. Of course we make sure they have no pets, and we ALWAYS leave the house in the same condition it was in when we got there.

The first thing we do once our check list is complete, is find the kitchen. The kitchen is oviously where all the food is. And when there is real food, we like to help ourselves. First off, none of us really know how to cook. But all our food is edible. Secondly, we have little to none experience with stoves and ovens. But, we never burned a house down. And thirdly, we are not vegetarians. We are very much so carnivors. So if a house is lacking the supply of meat, we either find a new house, or one of us runs to the store.

So as we rumaged through the pantries and fridge, we felt almost as if the owners of the beach house knew us all to well. We found Seven large steaks, some harty potatoes, and countless cans of all the healthy plants. We also found candy, chips and dip, energy drinks, you name it!

After we decided what to make for dinner, we went around to find somewhere to rest. I didn't take long to find the livinh room. It had two couches, a love seat, and a few reclining chairs. Sierra and Gabby could share the love seat, Ic and Aus on one of the couches, Micheal could have the other, and Erin and I can each have a chair.

I went back into the kitchen to see Erin laying the seasoned meat onto the indoor barbque. While Micheal pour seven or eight cans of corn into a pot. As Gabby mashed some peeled potatoes. And Aus started the gravy. So I had Sierra and Icarus start making some kind of juice. They found a bucket of strawberries and wildberries, so they decided to make smoothies.

I went to the pantry again and found some cake mix. I decided it would be okay. I mean, one of our birthday's has to be around this time. So I started baking a chocolate cake. Everyone was busy making our meal. And in about an hour it was done. We all sat down at the marble counter. Gabby ran and gave Molly some of the last cat food we had.

"Thank you!" Molly said as she started to eat.

"Okay guys, everyone washed their hands, right?" I said. With no surprise Austin and Icarus stood up and walked over to the sink. Once they sat back down again we began our prayer, "Dear God, Thanks for the food. Thanks for everything." Ya, we pray. We really don't know what religion we follow, but we believe there has to be some guy up there leadin' our lives. So we thank him at dinner.

Once the prayer was over everyone immediately dug in. We probably look like kids with absolutely no manners what so ever. But no one was here to see us, so why not?

We all finished at about the same time. We all went into the huge living room and laid down. It was around one in the morning, so everyone was tired. Erin tucked Gabby, Icarus, and Austin in and threw the others some blankets that we had found in the laundry room.

While everyone was getting settled, I went and did the dishes, and she went and started a batch of laundry so we all had some clean clothes. In the morning we'd have to find the bathroom and take showers. When I came back I found that Gabby had made Molly a bed by the couch. Only, when you looked harder, you could tell that it had a wood base.

"Gabbs, where did you get that?" I asked

"I found it over there!" She said, "By the doggie one."

I looked over and sure enough, there was a larger dog bed, just like the one Molly was sleeping on, "Well put it back in the morning."

Soon everyone was asleep except for my. I had the first look out duty. It was kind of boring, but a safely precaution. As I sat in my chair I doodled in the leather with my finger.

It had been about three hours, and so it was Michael's turn. I woke him up and he offered me the couch. So I took it and he went to sit in the chair...

Early the next morning I felt someone shaking me. In a loud whisper, Sierra said, "Shadow! Shadow! Someone is here!" She was panicking.

I rubbed my eyes, almost immediately awake, "Inside?"

"No, they're out there, but they are coming in soon." She said

"What are they thinking? Do they know we're in here?"

"Uhmmmmm, that's the problem, I don't know. I can't read their minds. It's like they can block me, like a wall." She was about ready to cry, she hates not being able to do something, she hates being the one that has our lives on her shoulders.

"Okay! Guys come on! We got to get all of our stuff fast and book it out the back!" I said in my leader voice.

Everyone was awake instantly. To bad we weren't fast enough. The front door clicked and two people walked in, a girl and a boy. They stopped dead in their tracks, dropping everything they had and moving into a fighting stance. Following them was another boy. He stopped inches away, as if he didn't realize what was happening, he just stood there, looking for direction. The girl slowly reached back and tapped his hand three times. He suddenly knew and threw the stuff in his arms to the side, getting into a crouching position, ready to fight. Then a little boy and a girl walked in, they stopped and then ran back out.

"Max! Max! Someone is in there!" We heard them scream.

Then they came back, this time followed by a taller girl, with a little girl by her. They all moved into a fighting stance, ready to go. Of course all of us were crouched over and ready.

Then the first girl to come in started to laugh, "You think you guys are good enough? What does good enough mean?"

How did this girl know that all of us were thinking we were better, we were good enough to take them?

"Because they think they are the only ones of their kind." The little girl smiled

"Our kind? You are crazy! What do you mean by _our kind_?" Sierra said

She smiled again, darker, "Show me your deepest, darkest secret." She said, harshly. As if we were going to follow her orders. And to our surprise, we all did, except for Sierra.

"YOU GUYS! NO!" But it was to late, no matter how hard we tried not to, we had unfurled our wings in front of complete strangers.

With the most arrogant of smiles, she nodded to the others. Slowly, Something from all their back started to move. And soon, we saw that they all had a pair of wings. Just like us.

"See, your not the-" But she was cut off.

"What is taking you guys so long!" Someone screamed from outside, "Akila and I are getting HOT!"

The little black girl ran out, we heard a car door unlock and then open and close. And When she was back, two dogs followed her.

"Jeez! Forget about us! We don't min-" He stopped once he saw us, "Uhmmm, Woof! Woof! Woof Woof!"

Then he saw the wings, "Oh! Well, yes. Hello. I'm Total, this is my wife, Akila." Dogs have wives? He started sniffing, "I smell," He paused, thinking about it for a minute, "I smell cat!" he said disgusted.

Molly poked her head out of the backpack that she'd crawled in for our great escape. "You don't smell so fine either mutt."

"IT TALKS TO!" The little boy screamed, "OH GOD! NOT TWO OF THEM! NO! I CAN'T STAND HEARING ONE!" Then he giggled, his voice was strangely girly.

"GAZZY!" The girl with black hair said very meanly.

"Sorry! Sorry! I couldn't help it!" He said, this time his voice fit his looks.

"Well, since you have already apparently made yourselves at home, you might as well tell us your naems." I'm guessing Max said.

"Shadow."

"Hi! I'm Gabby!"

"Austin is the name."

"I'm Icarus."

"Sierra."

"Hello, I'm Erin."

"I'd be Michael."

"So, do you want to tell us your names?" I said

"Max." I guessed it!

"Hi, I'm Angel." she smiled sweetly at us.

"Hahahey! I'm da Gasman! But I go by Gazzy, Gaz, whatever."

"Uhmmm, I'm Iggy."

"Fang."

"Thunder."

"Hi! I'm Nudge! I like you guys! You seem cool! Almost exactly like us! What school were you from? I wonder if there are any others of us out there. This is so cool! I hope we can be friends!-" Uhmmm, oh, Iggy put his hand over her mouth.

"Sorry, she's a talker." Max said.

"What's your story?" Thunder asked randomly, staring at Sierra.

"Well,..."


	3. Bird Or A Feather

**Adrenaline is the best Drug****  
**** My family, we're in it together till the end. We'll kill for each other. And we thought we we're the best. We thought we we're unstoppable, then we ran into them. None of them take anything from anyone. When it comes down to it, they are all blood thirsty, and lethal...**

**Chapter Three: Bird of a Feather**

..."And I guess thats it." Max slowly finished. The pack, and our flock's story weren't to different.

Turns out almost exactly the same. Only a few differances.

"You, you forgot to say Thunder." Shadow said.

"No I didn't." Max siad, "She wasn't always with us." They all turned to look at me.

"Ya, Thunder, you never have ever told us your story." Iggy said.

"I know." I said. I haven't told them, and I really didn't want to either. I didn;t want to tell myself my own story! I didn't want to remember. I wanted it all to go away.

"Come on! Please!" Nudge said

"You guys, she-" Angel started. Everyone's thoughts were on me now. They all wanted to know. And the newbies were suspisous.

"There was never a day from the time I can remember till I escaped that those rats weren't doing something to me." I turned my arms over, if you hadn't known better, you would have thought I was a cutter, but I'm not. Everyone was starin at the scars that were along my wrists and up the under sides of my arms. I quickly hid them again. The only person that has ever seen them before now was Fang, "It was the same, day after day. Until about a year ago. Thats when things changed. And I found out soon why." I paused for a second, getting a grip, "They gave me a choice: spy, or die. They told me, and gave me time to think about it. From the moment they said it I knew what my choice was. Later that night, Terrain came back. I remeber exactly how he said it. Even how glorius his voice was. He said 'You had to have known we'd give you this option sometime. I mena, you know all of our secrets. Even the onesI don't know! You have had to known your choice. So I'm not going to be wasting any of my time by trying to tell you why you should have choosen us. What'd you decide?' I said kill me. He literally dragged me out of the cage by my hair." I felt Fang's hand get tighter around mine, "He threw me into the wall. And all I was thinking was escape plan. This was my chance. It took only seconds and I was gone. The only bad part was I had no clue where I was going. I just ran. At the end of the hall I found a door, and office I guess, and there was the smallest window I have ever seen, but somehow I made it out. I figured I was somewhere far North. I flew for almost a day, and finally had to quit. I landed just outside a little town. Somewhere in Idaho. And then I found you guys."

Everyone was looking at me, suprised. I stood up and walked away. I could already feel the tears coming. I ran out the back door and out to the sand. I sat down slowly. By then I couldn't see. I felt Fang's mind get closer and closer.

He sat down in the sand next to me. He slowly took my hands in his. Soon I was sobbing in his chest.

**(Ten 'o clock PM)**

The radio blasted as we all ran on the beach. This was the most fun I have had in ages. The new folck didn't know how to act. Like they had never had fun in their life. Sure they're lives we're the same as our flock's, but we still had fun once in a while.

They all stood up on the dune as we ran around like idiots.

"Kay, you guys. We're gonna play football! And everyone HAS to play!" Gazzy shouted, "So... How about guys verse girls!" He smiled.

"I got Thunder." Fang said

"Past that pole is our goal, and past that big tree is yours." Gazzy said.

So we all went and lined up. Of course it was no sad thing that Fang was guarding me. And Iggy was on Max. Nudge had Gazzers. Poor Ang, she had to guard one of the newsies. Icarus I think his name is.

Soon we were running. Max, she was quaterback. We had posesion first. So I went running down the sandy beach with Fang right behind me. The ball slid perfectly into my hands, but Fang took me down. He had the most devilish look plastered across his face. Strange how I didn't mind him laying directly on top of me.

"Good caught." He smiled, licking his lips.

I thossed the ball to the side, and pulled his head into mine.

"Seduction, is that our game now?" I asked in a whisper.

"Only if thats what you want it to be."

"Mmmmmm, I'm thinking I like this game."

"Lets get dirty." He closed the gap. His lips crushing against mine. He lightly bit my bottom lip. Then he stood up and pulled me off the ground.

Of course everyone was staring at us.

"Ohw ohw!" Iggy yelled. I'm asuming Gazzy was filling him in.

**(SHADOW'S PROV)**

They were making out infront of all of us. Weird or what. Truthfully, I though he was more of the guy to go for Max. Then again from the start, those to have sent hints out about them. If I had enough courage to do that with Erin.

**(ERIN PROV)**

Uhmmm, does this happen regually? I don't much care for it. It makes me think of the things Shadow isn't doing. I know, its always, "Just friends". But a girl can dream.

--------

Kay, sorry for the kinda cheesy ending to this one. I have a little writters block on how to end it. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak... or read I guess..

Anyway, I also thought I'd mention, if your having a hard time picturing Thunder's appearance, she looks like Megan Fox only tanner. And neon green eyes. [: hahaha


End file.
